Uncle Shin
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Yondaime's brother takes Naruto away that faithful night of the sealing, watch what happens when they return to Konoha after a few years. Not quite M yet
1. Chapter 1

**Kakashi: ** …you done it again? /stares at wolf/

**Moonwolf:** shut up…/grumbles/

**Kakashi:** geeze… your brain is really on a roll… how many ideas are in that brain of yours?

**Moonwolf:** /groans/ to many now shut up!

* * *

**I'm sorry…**

The Sandaime sighed and walked through the forest with a bundle in his arms, Jiraya following right behind him with Minato in his arms… it was almost to much to think that the cheerful blond was…was… he couldn't even think it yet.

The bundle in his arms suddenly squirmed and Sarutobi looked down with a small smile at the small baby boy in his arms. This was Minato and Kushinas son…the Kyuubi vessel. Sarutobi stepped into a clearing with many shinobi's in, all helping each other out and clearing the area, but they stopped as the former Hokage stepped came with Jiraya right after him. Eyes instantly landed on the white fire coat with expression of fear "S-Sarutobi-sama?" it was a small voice to his left that caught his attention.

It was Kakashi.

A horrified looking Kakashi, with rips along his mask and tears in his jounin flak vest was staring at his sensei. Sarutobi couldn't help but feel pity for the fourteen year old boy because now he had officially lost not only his father and two team mates… now he had also lost his sensei and his biggest friend. Sarutobi sighed again "I…am sorry Kakashi… he… didn't make it" the silver haired boy stared blankly at him for a few moments and the Sandaime was almost afraid he didn't hear him. But then Kakashi's legs failed him and the boy fell onto his knees, his hands digging into the earth as his shoulders shook.

Sarutobi closed his eyes but open them again as the bundle in his arms made a gurgling sound. It snapped the attention of the grieving ninjas and instead their curiosity was grabbed "Sandaime-sama…what is that?" Fugaku Uchiha asked his voice tick with suppressed emotion.

Before Sarutobi could answer loud crashing interrupted everyone, coming closer and closer to them. It sent everyone except the old hokage into battle stance. A young boy came crashing into the clearing, skidding to a halt when he landed on the ground, the Konoha headband he was wearing relaxed everybody as they kept their eyes on the newcomer. The boy could be no more then teen, with waist length wine red hair, mismatched ocean blue and white eyes and a scar running from his temple, over one white eye and down his neck. His eyes was wide as he scanned the area. It dident take long before they landed on Yondaime.

He gasped "Aniki!" before running up to Jiraya, his small hands latching onto the once white sleeve of the Hokages coat. Jiraya bent his head, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the trembling boy in front of him. The boy reached up one trembling hand and laid it on Minato's cheek as a small tear started to roll down his face. A chocked sob escaped him "he's so cold… Minato if this is a prank…" the boy couldn't go on, as more tears became sliding down his face.

Sarutobi swallowed heavily "Shin?" the boy turned his wet face to the Sandaime, lips trembling hard as his gaze landed on Kakashi not far from where he was "Shin do you know who this is?" Sarutobi lifted the blankets away from the bundle, reviling a small face with whisker marks. The boy identified as Shin gasped again "Naruto! Oh Kami he's alive!" a small flicker of a smile stole across the red heads face.

He cast one last glance at his older brother before moving over to the old man with the baby, wiping away his tears as he did. He held out his arms for the baby and Sarutobi handed the small boy over to the child "so you know who he is?" Shin nodded as he nuzzled his cheek against the child. "well?" Sarutobi raised his eyebrows as more then one shinobi shuffled "…he's Aniki's and Kushina-sama's child…" the redhead's voice was soft.

Gasps where heard around the clearing "…he's also the vessel of Kyuubi…" Shin was holding onto Naruto tightly as outraged voices came all around.

"WHAT?"

"THAT CHILD IS A DEMON THEN!"

"IT SHOULD BE KILLED!"

"DEMON! DEMON!"

In the end Sarutobi got fed up "SILENCE!" his voice boomed around the clearing, stilling everybody except Naruto who had started to cry when the yelling began. Shin was gently cradling him "you're the demons…" he muttered quietly before raising his voice enough to be heard properly, anger in his voice "Naruto is just a child… innocent but forced with a burden and your demanding him killed…the only child of your 'beloved' Yondaime" he snarled the word beloved like it was a curse, his arms gently rocking the blond in his arms.

The teen year then turned to Sarutobi "Hokage-sama I request that I get permission to leave the village for a unidentified amount of time to train Naruto" the Sandaime was startled "and…why would you want that? Your still only a child yourself" Shin glared. He waved a arm not holding Naruto around "because if this is how seasoned Ninjas behave the villagers will be way worse…Naruto will need love and care or he will become that blood thirsty monster that they fear"

Shin eyes where set in stubborn lines, even if the white eye could not see at all. Sarutobi closed his eye "Shin…I'm sorry but I can not grant you this request" Shin's mouth fell open "but don't worry…we will find a loving home for Naruto and you of course…" the redhead interrupted "NO! you don't get it jiji-chan!" Shin's voice was desperate and Sarutobi's face harden "no Shin…I will not allow you…" the young boy closed his eyes.

Then he opened them, his eyes looked so old "jiji-chan…I promised Minato I would look after him… the council will want Naruto dead…and Danzo… I'm sorry but your forcing my hand…" quick moves had the baby pressed tightly against Shin's chest, his hand pulling a three pointed kunai from his belt. Throwing it he made two one hand seals "Hiraishin no jutsu!" in a red flash the boy disappeared only to reappear on a high branch some meters away.

He was holding Naruto close "I'm sorry but…I can allow that Hokage-sama… but we'll be back" this was mostly said to Kakashi who was staring at the redhead "perhaps…when Naruto's genin exam is…." the smile was painful before the young boy flashed away, leaving the clearing in total silence.

Jiraya shifted the cooling body in his arms "what are you going to do Sarutobi-sensei?" he murmured. The old Hokage rubbed his temples "I…going to let him go… he is right" Kakashi chocked on his own tears "beside…he is not that far away…" Jiraya nodded "hai… he wouldn't really leave until Minato is…" Sarutobi nodded "and give Naruto a chance to say goodbye"

A breeze swayed gently through the remaining, the sound reminding more then one of the shinobi's gathered about the Yondaime's cheerful laughter and more then one felt ashamed about what they hade wanted with his child.

A few days later the Yondaime was buried, Sarutobi holding the sermonic to everyone gathered. Kakashi was standing in the frontline, clothed in black. Even his mask was black. In his hand was a single, tightly held note bearing two words ¨¨**I'm sorry**¨¨

* * *

**AN: **just to clear up something… Kakashi and Shin is not together and NEVER will be… their relationship will be cleared up later…when they return -


	2. Return

**Kakashi: ….** you skipped a few years…

**Moonwolf:** /shrugs/ yeah…. I was thinking making another storys with short chaps about Naruto's childhood if people really want it… but they will have to ask

**Genma: **but why?

**Moonwolf:** cause…then it would be their fault that I have new story XB

* * *

**Return**

Quick footsteps of two travelling person filled the air as a short red head and a younger blond moved towards the gates of Konoha. Both wore black cloaks that hid all else except the youngest face as the older had his hood up "Naruto stop lagging…" the blond, now identified as Naruto speeded up until he was beside the man one could assume as older. He pouted up at him as the red head showed lose strands of red back under his hood "well its not my fault that my weights have been increased, that's yours uncle Shin!" Shin chuckled and pushed down his hood.

A young face greeted the world, with one twinkling blue eyes "perhaps but I'm not walking that fast" his Konoha shinobi headband where moved to cover the other eye. By his side was his nephew, Uzumaki Naruto age 12. Now Naruto was a interesting fellow from his sun yellow hair that where set up in a small braid that reached the top of his back, two bangs fell down to his chin, two sky blue eyes where eager bounced all around. All in all he looked like a short bundle of sunshine. Of course he hadn't stopped growing unlike some.

At the age of 22, Shin was now 157 cm, making him among the shorter population of the world but as long as none made notice of it he was alright with it. Say anything about it…well… last time Shin had made a two meter tall grown man cry with his words "uncle Shin…why are we going to Konoha?"

Shin sighed "Naruto I already said this… its time for you to take your genin test, now you get the chance to do so among people your own age, now take of your cloak… we need to look as unthreatening as possible" Naruto nodded, pretending to understand as he took of his black cloak. Underneath he wore a black t-shirt under a white coat with flames on the bottom of it, regular shinobi pants and black boots. All in all he looked like the splitting image of his father and for Shin it meant that more then one would hesitate to attack the boy. That was why he had given Naruto the coat.

He sighed and got rid of his own cloak, revelling a grey tunica underneath where the midriff was replaced by fishnet, his arms where bandaged right up to where his underarms , where the shirt stopped. Black somewhat baggy pants hung around his hips and on his feet's where the standard shinobi sandals. To top it of he had a sword strapped to his back and you could see the handle over his right shoulder. Both where wearing the standard Shinobi pouch on their belt but instead of a kunai holder Naruto wore a holster filled with senborn on his thigh.

Shin felt them before he saw them, the ANBU-nins that had come to see what kind of treat they could poise. They had them surrounded and Shin stopped knowing Naruto would follow his lead "I know you are there… we have no ill intent towards Konoha as I am a shinobi of it" total silence filled the clearing before one appeared in front of him. Naruto jumped, startled by the sudden appearance, but Shin kept calm and bowed for the "a honour to meet you…Neko-san" it was a fitting name for the cat masked ANUB.

Naruto fidgeted behind him before bursting out "Uncle! Why are you bowing?" it bough all attentction towards the blond. Shin sighed "Naruto what did I tell you about the Konoha ANUB's…what did I tell you about manners in general?" he raised a red eyebrow. Naruto blushed and looked down on the road, stubbing his boot in the dirt "Konoha ANUB's are to be revered because they are among the elite of all the elemental country. They are also the only ANUB's of the elemental country that would never intensely abandon a comrade and would go to any length to preserve each other" it sounded like a age old lecture. Shin nodded "and what about manners" Naruto groaned "never insult, offend or in other way be rude to strangers…even if they may be enemies" then Naruto bowed, muttering a gomen towards the ANUB.

The ANUB nodded but under the mask he was struggling not to laugh at the boy "Shin-san, Hokage-Sama has been alerted to your coming and has requested you to be bought to his office immediately" Shin tilted his head "we will walk to him… are you going to be following us the whole way?" one blue eye discreetly looked around, alerting the ANUB to the deeper meaning of his question. The Neko shook his head "ile…but I will be keeping a eye" Shin smiled and started to walk again, leaving a confused Naruto standing behind "come on Naruto! We have a old man to visit"

That startled the boy into movement, running quickly up beside his uncle and reveling the kanji's on the back of his coat for the ANUB's behind. Speed master.

**Konoha **

Shin gave the guards by the gate their passports as Naruto tried to turn his head 360 degrees, trying to keep his eye on all and everyone as they finally arrived to the village that his father had given his life for and yes… Naruto knew. His uncle had never kept it a secret from him and instead thought Naruto to control it, to let go of the guilt that he felt and the anger that had surfaced. He sent Shin a quick smile before returning to watching.

Shin himself was irritated as the guards wouldn't let them pass because of his own passport was outdated and Naruto not having one "look…if you send a chuunin to Hokage-sama you will find that he is expecting us…" the blue eye turned to a steal grey "and if you want to be the cause of the delay then be my guest" the chuunin traded looks before allowing them to go.

Shin started to walk but quickly notice that Naruto was not following him "Naruto?". No answer came so he turned around, finding the blond staring at one point…the Hokage monument. His blue eyes where vacant and his expression distant "…Naruto?" Shin's voice was careful under the eyes of those Shinobi's they had attracted "that's him…isn't it?" Shin didn't like the tone of Naruto's voice and followed the direction of his eyes.

Minato… Naruto's eyes where on Minato's face and Shin sighed. He should have excepted that "yeah…that's Minato… your father" Shin ignored everybody else but Naruto. He didn't care for the wide eyes of the chuunin gate guards, nor the seemingly hidden jounins gasping in the shadows. Instead the redhead walked back to his nephew and put his hand on the blonds shoulder "you are who you are and nothing more Naruto…now come on" he gently pushed the boy along trying to get him to the tower before someone intercepted them.

But to late "Shin?" it might have been twelve years…but Shin recognized the voice anyhow and his back stiffened as he "Naruto…please go to the Hokage tower…tell jiji-chan I will be there soon" he then took a deep breath and turned around "…Kakashi" the silver nin had gotten tall, much taller then Shin to his dismay.

the orange book in his hands dropped to the floor and then Shin was encased in warm arms "my god it is you!" the arms tighten and Shin peeked from the corner of his eyes to make sure that Naruto was gone. Luckily he was or he would never live down behind held like this…damn why wasn't he taller!

Kakashi held the other on armlenght distance "…you haven't grown much at all" the smirk could be seen thought his mask and Shin growled " Kakashi as much as I like talking to you I have a meeting with Hokage-sama and Naruto" Kakashi's eye got wide. He looked around "he's not here Kakashi…most likely he's at the tower already and I really have to go…Naruto can have done anything by now!" Kakashi nodded "but Shin… please come by and talk with me…" for one that did not know Kakashi, the copy nin only gave of the feeling of warmth but underneath the underneath…oh boy the treat was there.

Shin nodded before walking away quickly, jumping onto the roofs to be quicker. Taking a deep breath as he jumped the familiar tops he smiled brightly "it is good to be home"

* * *

**AN: **ummm yeah…. Next chapter. Okay ppl you guys might want to know what paring its gonna be but the truth is…I haven't decided so if you guys have a wish please rewive so I know what you want…. please


	3. Delicate?

**Moonwolf:** well…so far ppl have been screaming for KakaNaru… so I guess I'm gonna do that… BUT!

**Genma: **theirs always a but isn't there /grumbles/

**Moonwolf: **of course…I decided to do a poll on this…that means that your all getting a chance!

**Sasuke: **me to?

**Moonwolf**: … no

* * *

**Delicate?**

It decent take long for Shin to arrive at the Hokage's office, even at the sedated pace he was going. More then one person recognised him on the way…well atleast of the shinobi population, of the civilian only the older ones that knew who he was. Shin sighed and adjusted his headband to cover his non-seeing eye better. It wasn't that the eye bothered him much…but other people were more at ease when they couldn't see the eye that never moved to watch others.

Walking past two chuunin guards he suddenly stopped, his blue eye twitching slightly before he stuck out a foot. Not a second later a yellow blur suddenly went flying, crashing into the wall with enough force to crack several inches to the sides. The people, Hokages paper workers and shinobs stopped to watch the spectacle, as the yellow blur reviled itself to be a twelve year old blond boy who was twitching in pain. The short red head crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot "well?" his voice was dangerously soft.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he scrambled to get onto his feet's "u-uncle! Ummm I wasn't pranking people if that's what you where thinking dearest most beloved uncle!" he smiled innocently, reminding more then one person about a fox. One red eyebrow went up " I wasn't thinking that Naruto…but now I am" Naruto cursed softly at his own mistake "leungche N-chan… now come on" he twirled around with the grace of a dancer and walked away from the dented wall.

Naruto ran after his uncle, messaging his left shoulder who had taken the brunt of the hit. He pouted at his relative "stop looking at me like that…you know you deserved it for even getting detected…" the two started up a fight, leaving a whole bunch of gaping Konoha people behind them. Oh well, like they cared.

Shin quickly knocked on the big doors leading into Sarutobi's office before ripping them open, not bothering to wait for a reply as he walked in. therefore he could only blink at the assembled jounins in the office, Kakashi among them "huh…seems you walked into a meeting Uncle" Naruto chirped behind him and Shin blushed a hundred shades of red. One of the jounins who had a senborn in his mouth smirked "yeah shorty, so if you could wait a little then perhaps the Hokage will talk your delicate persona" Naruto who had been grinning a second ago suddenly paled and backed away from his uncle.

That confused more then one person "…delicate?" Shin's shoulder was twitching and before anyone could really react, Genma was flying backwards, hitting the wall behind him very alike Naruto had done just a few moments earlier only the senborn chewer made a way bigger dent, some wall dust even falling on his head. Shin cracked his knuckles and grabbed the front of Genma's vest "listen up asshole!" he barked "if I ever hear you calling me delicate, fragile, short or even petite I will hunt you down, pin you on a wall and remove your testicals by your mouth! Got that?" the one blue eye turned a steely grey and Genma nodded quickly, ignoring the tremendous headache he had.

Sarutobi chuckled "I see your as temperamental as always Shin…" Shin dropped the jounin he had been holding with a huff "I know I'm short…just no need to point it out" he grumbled. Naruto snickered "I'm so happy that you aren't my blood dad…I would most likely be a pygmy if so" Shin turned to the blond, raising his fist slowly. Naruto meeped with wide eyes "I'm sorry!" then he ran behind the Hokage. Shin smirked and the elding Hokage couldn't help it anymore. He laughed loudly, until he had tears in his eyes.

All the jounins, except Kakashi stared wide eyed at them "oh how this reminds me of Minato!" Sarutobi chortled and Shin shrugged "the boy's a lot like him… and I'm still me so its no wonder" he then looked around "now what meeting is it that I crashed?" he tilted his head like a curious canine. Naruto himself sighed and pulled a orange novel from his pouch, starting to read it with no shame, Shin himself either didn't notice or didn't care as he waited for a answer.

Sarutobi blinked and looked at Naruto as he answered Shin "I'm gathering the people who are qualified to be jounin sensei's…should he be reading that?" he asked curiously. The red head turned around and twitches at what Naruto was holding in his hands "not really…but I cant take it away from him" he grumbled "he has about a hundred copy's stashed somewhere…and Jiraya supplies him" he sighed as Naruto smirked over the covering. Then Shin's blue eye gained a sadistic look "but don't worry…I'll get him when we train…oh yes I'll get him and his little book" he cackled slightly as Naruto paled again.

Naruto slowly put the book back in his pouch before raising his hands into a seal "don't even bother Naruto…you know that wont work on me" Shin laughed "Sexy no jutsu might be a grand seduction technique on a straight or bi male…but I'm totally gay" he smirked at the pouty face Naruto was wearing. He then turned back to Sarutobi "have they already held the genin exam?" Sarutobi shook his head "they are holding it now… if Naruto is quick he might still be in this years batch" Sarutobi wrote something down on a note and beckoned Naruto closer to him. He gave Naruto the note "give this to Unimo Iruka… he's the main teacher of the graduation class, now hurry of" he nodded but stopped and gave Shin a hug before he disappeared, leaving everybody to watch the dust he kicked up as he ran.

Shin sighed and rubbed a hand over his face "he's a good boy but sometimes he's just to much for one person to handle" he sent a weary smile at the Hokage. Sarutobi himself sighed "then you now know why I was so reluctant to let you raise him alone… but it seems that you done a good job" Shin laughed "yeah, after the first shock of changing diapers and being woken before dawn I got the routine…well until he became old enough to bring with him pets" he got a dark look on his face and muttered about killer puppies.

Kakashi shook his head at Shin, if he had just waited for Kakashi they could have walked together but noooo…Shin had to take of like a bat out of hell. Oh well it had been fun to watch him pound Genma into the wall. The copy jounin gazed at where Naruto had been, the boy had seemed to grow up to become very interesting… he even read Jiraya-samas book!

"Now Shin" Sarutobi sampled his fingers together, a twinkle in his eyes "what would you say to become a jounin sensei?" he smiled predatorily as Shin paled.

**With Naruto**

Naruto twitched to a stop as he finally landed in front of the Shinobi academy. It hadn't really taken him that long to find it so he hoped that the test hadn't started yet. As he grabbed the handle of a door he jumped as a wailing scream pierced the air "NOOOOOOOOOO!!" wide eyed he turned towards where he knew the scream had come from "…my uncle screams like a girl…" he whispered to himself before opening the door, walking thought the halls with a quick pace.

Turning a corner he suddenly crashed with a man carrying a load of paper. Both fell over with startled cry's and the papers floated over the whole hall "oh no!" Naruto sat up and blinked at distressed looking chuunin in front of him. Chocolate brown hair gathered in a high ponytail, deep large mahogany brown eyes, tan smooth skin that was only blemished with the scar over his nose…even though it wasn't really bad, it only made the chuunin look unique. Cute even.

Naruto bounced into action "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I must not have heard you coming" the other man blinked slowly then blushed a endearing shade of red "oh its my fault to, I mean I was in to much of a hurry and I was running" they both gathered papers together and the man blushed when they both grabbed the same papers. Naruto grinned "well no worry then…names Naruto and I was sent here looking for someone called Unimo Iruka" the tan man blinked and stood up, accepting the papers Naruto gave over "I'm Iruka, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto" he smiled.

Naruto's eyes bugged slightly, this cute creature in front of him was a teacher?! "wow! You're a teacher, you look bloody young if I have to say so" Iruka blushed again "errrg t-tank you?" he squeaked out. Naruto rummaged though his pocket and then handed over the note the hokage had written. Iruka took it with one hand and read it quickly before returning his eyes to Naruto's own "well it says here you are to take the Genin exam with my class…your lucky that its been delayed or you would have to wait a year" he smiled and bid the blond to follow him.

The walk to the classroom was in no way awkward…though Iruka kept blushing the whole way and looked to be having a internal battle. Naruto understood why, hey he was a good looking boy…mature to and charming and many people had come to crush on him atleast once…some more then other. But Iruka as a teacher would have problems with that as he knew how old Naruto really was.

Arriving Naruto stood by the teacher desk as Iruka set down the papers and smiled at a silver haired chuunin. He then turned to a curios looking class, who were all looking at the blond arriving with him "class…this is Naruto and he will be taking the exam with you…Naruto tell us a little about yourself"

Naruto nodded and stepped forward " my names Uzumaki Naruto and I'm twelve. I like my uncle Shin, travelling, my book…" at that he brandished his orange book for a few seconds before putting it back in his pouch. He grinned cheerfully at the chocking noises from behind him as he continued "I also enjoy weapon making and tarot reading. I have three goals in my life, one I want to become the greatest speed master the world have ever seen, two I want to find someone for my uncle to settle down with and tree…I want to become a better kage then any country has ever had" total silence followed this as he stood tall and proud.

Iruka cleared his throat "well…that was interesting…mmm" he looked over the class, noting who seemed to like the blond and who didn't and what seating arrangement was free "Naruto you can sit next to… Sasuke, Sasuke raise your hand"

Naruto watched as a dark haired, pale skinned boy slowly raised his hand before he walked over to him, holding out his hand. Sasuke looked at it before taking it, slowly shaking it "Uchiha Sasuke" he muttered and Naruto smiled "Uzumaki Naruto…but you could most likely call me Nelly and I would still answer" Sasuke's lip twitched and he nodded. Naruto sat down and tilted his chair back on two feet, his mind coming to the fact that he liked Konoha… this might actually become his home.

**Back with Shin**

"and with that concludes who of you will be trying out the new genins…dismiss, Shin stay behind" Sarutobi sucked on his pipe thoughtfully as he regarded the twenty two year old in front of him. Shin himself only tilted his head "Shin…I have a question…and I need you to answer truthfully on it" Shin nodded. The Hokage lent forward and looked him straight in the eye "when you left…did you have help? Any at all?"

The red haired man blinked once…twice and a third time.

**Twele years ago**

Shin held Naruto close as he ran. He knew he was really running away from what he loved…those he loved more then his own life, but at the moment the bundle in his arms meant more to him then even the whole of Konoha…amazing what one little life could change a entire human mind. The young boy stopped shortly to gain his breath as he looked back towards where he come from, searching for any signs of chakra coming behind him… he didn't want anyone from Konoha knowing where he gone.

He was about to start running again when he notice the man standing on a branch on far from him. Long black hair, snow pale skin, and yellow snake like eyes…Orochimaru the snake sannin was looking straight at him and Shin couldn't help the fear he was feeling. There was no way he could run away from this man as he had lost Minato's kunai and had yet to make new ones. He was not scared for his own life…but for Naruto's as he knew that he himself had no chance against the pale man.

Orochimaru had a blank look on his face "…are they dead?" Shin blinked. Of all the tings he had waited for, this was not one of them. He swallowed heavily "w-who?" a flicker of annoyance waved over the pale face "Minato and Jiraya" the names where hits to Shin's stomach "A-aniki is…Jiraya sama is still alive…"

Orochimaru's back stiffened before he nodded as he careful lifted a bag of his shoulder and set it down on the branch "…you'll find a few days of food in here along with some items for the baby… you might consider taking the route east as it is safest to…" Shin blinked. Orochimaru left without a noise, leaving Shin staring warily at the bag.

**Back to present**

Sarutobi raised a eyebrow at the prolonged silence and was about to ask again when Shin finally answered "none…I had no help except my own two legs" the man's voice was firm. The Hokages eyes were doubtful but he nodded "alright… I believe you"

* * *

**AN: **huh… Shin has secrets

**Kakashi:** … why didn't shin tell Sarutobi that Orochimaru helped him!?

**Moonwolf:** because… and I'm not gonna tell you /goes of to find mister. lee noodles/

**Kakashi:** meani…


End file.
